Trapped in a closet
by yaoilover4lyfe
Summary: This is another prompt from the RusCan kink meme: Two nations having sex in a tight space. A giftfic for my readers of Taking Lessons. Dub-con, Lemon, NSFW. Canada's day was going great until he was sent to the closet by Alfred to get some paper towels...unfortunately a certain someone's day was going horrible due to a certain stalker and hides in the same closet? Coincidene much?


AN: Hey this is yoailover4lyfe with another fill from the RusCan kink meme. Someone requested two Nations having sex in a tight space. This is a giftfic for all my readers who followed my story Taking Lessons. It reached the 50 review milestone...so it made my week. So this is a reward for my readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, just this story idea.

Enjoy.

* * *

**TRAPPED IN A CLOSET**

Canada's day could not get any better! Everything was finally going in the Canadian's favour. He managed to get to the meeting early and parked in the best parking spot so he would not need to travel far to drive home. Kumajirou was at home, so he did not have to carry his pet around all day (his shoulders always hurt after). Lastly, there was a designated seat with his name on it. That never happened at the world meeting! The nations never bothered to get him a chair to sit on. He smiled in joy and his eyes twinkled in delight at the sight of his own chair and name plate right between his brother and England's chair. When Canada had thought it could not get any better, he was finally noticed by someone!

"Is it my birthday today? If so, this is greatest day ever!" Canada cheered in his head.

A full blown smile formed on his delicate face. It was too bad for Matthew that good things don't last forever. He went to his seat and lay back, enjoying the comfy cushions.

Lost in his thoughts, he was unaware of the person who entered. He was startled when he heard a voice curse to himself. Matthew's head turned in the direction of the sound and saw America with a frustrated look on his face. Matthew eye's traveled lower to see that his clothes were stained with ketchup stains, which Canada could tell had come from his dripping burger. America cursed himself again and then looked up to see Canada looking back with a 'really Al?' look plastered on his face.

Nothing was said and both brothers stared at each other until a voice broke the silence.

"Dude...umm...if you don't mind, could you run to the janitor's closet down the hall to get some paper towels?" Alfred asked sheepishly as he gestured to his stained clothes.

Matthew looked dumbfounded, thinking about how Alfred could make a mess of himself. Yet again...he did live with him, and he knew he acted like a slob. Feeling irate, Matthew spoke with his arms crossed.

"Why do I have to go?" Canada pouted, already peeved that someone had noticed him just to ask him to do a job.

Alfred had a confused look on his face. Canada's left eyebrow rose slightly...he assumed that America had forgotten whom he was speaking to again. Canada sighed in disappointment.

"I'm Canada...Matthew...your brother." Alfred's eyes widened and he pulled his twin into a bear hug.

Canada was indignant that his clothes were being ruined by the hamburger stains.

"Dude, Mattie...sorry about that...I had a 'derp' moment," Alfred said with a smile.

Canada sighed tiredly again. Alfred loved to use slang and internet memes in his speech, which most nations found annoying and made some confused.

Matthew asked again, "Al...Why don't you get the paper towels yourself?"

Alfred was quick to interject, "I could, broski, but I thought it would be easier for someone else to do it," his arms moving animatedly to his speech.

Matthew was about to respond but his twin beat him to it.

"Besides, I'm the hero and I got to look good..." Alfred smiled and soon looked at him with puppy eyes. "Pretty please?"

Matthew hated when Al did the 'puppy look'; he was a sucker for it, and the American always used his secret weapon on him to get him to do all his crazy favours. America knew he had the advantage over his twin (whenhe remembered who he was) and had learned throughout the years that Mattie was a pushover.

"Dude, I will totally help you out next time...Scout's honour!" America placed his left hand over his heart in a pledge to keep his promise.

Matthew rolled his eyes in irritation. Matthew could have refused...but the offer was tempting. He could make Alfred do something stupid to get back at him.

"Fine..." he muttered bitterly, and his bitterness increased in intensity when Matthew saw Alfred's smile widen in gratitude–or was it arrogance?

Mattie could not tell. America laughed to himself, and the Canadian left the room to look for the closet while America was trying his best to find a replacement shirt.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the hallway away from the meeting room:_

"BIG BROTHER WHERE ARE YOU?" a shrill voice echoed through the hallways.

Natalya was running in the halls with a derange look on her pretty doll-like visage. She was looking for her brother.

"BIG BROTHER LET'S BECOME ONE YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!" she called out to her 'fiancée'.

She had been right beside him when they both entered the building. Natalya had had a strong grip on him, while Russia had had discomfort written all over him. Russia had used an excuse to use the restroom. Natalya hadagreed with some difficulty from both siblings, but soon became desperate when Russia did not return! It was only for a few minutes, the Russian had promised, and it cost Ivan big time.

She ran towards the hallway and spotted Ivan. Russia took a small break to catch his breath. His gut was telling him that something was wrong. He turned his head to find Belarus right on his tail.

"GO AWAY!" Ivan screamed so loudly that his thick accent disappeared in fear.

His legs move as fast as he could. He was already tired from running, but when he saw his sister getting closer, his legs had the speed to outrun her.

"Why!...This day was good until Belarus ruined it for me...da," he cried out in sorrow.

His eyes watered a bit but no tears escaped. He continued running, already formulating a plan to lose her. Ivan's eyes noticed a janitor's closet right at the corner. He was glad that the door was ajar, so he had somewhere to hide.

"Good! If I hide there, she will not find me!" Russia said.

The Russian sprinted towards the door, trying his best to make the left turn down the hall so Belarus would not see him enter the closet.

Russia succeeded and was now hoping that Belarus will stop searching for him. When Russia closed the door, he soon discovered that the closet seem more claustrophobic than usual. Russia tried to stay silent and regulatehis heartbeat; he was scared that his fear would give himself away.

Russia felt pressure located on his back. It was a poking sensation, like a woodpecker pecking into a tree trunk. Ivan assumed it to be a broom end poking him. Ivan was squished inside the minuscule space. He was the largest nation, after all! Feeling cramped, Ivan felt an irritating sensation but soon ignored it, deciding to focus on Belarus's voice to see if she was nearby. A whisper-like noise startled the Russian, resulting in a low shoutescaping from his lips.

The large body turned around quickly, knocking over a few brooms and cleaning supplies in the process. His eyes widened in surprise to find another person in the closet with him. His first reaction was to ask who the intruder was.

"Who are you?" he asked nicely, but his face showed contempt for the unknown person.

Said person replied back with a sigh, his face already filled with disappointment.

"I'm Canada," Matthew reminded him sadly.

"Who?" was Ivan's quick reply.

Ivan had no clue who he was. In the back of his mind, he knew who the person was...but it was on the tip of his tongue. Matthew stayed silent and looked at the floor with a gloomy look on his face. Russia had a confused look on his face and leaned closer to Matthew's face. The younger male was surprised at Ivan's approach.

Canada was getting anxious by the Russian's strange behaviour. Russia's eyes were filled with determination, figuring out the puzzle of the person's identity.

Canada, perplexed, did mutter out, "I'm Canada..America's twin."

Ivan's mouth formed a small 'o' and he replied back with a giggle, "Da...Comrade Canada! I remember now!"

Russia smiled with his eyes closed and Canada continued to look at the Russian. His mood elevated slightly, since he was thankful that someone had remembered. Russia pouted slightly; his voice sounded so innocent. Canada was getting nervous at what Russia was going to say.

"Comrade...why are you here?" Ivan asked the arctic nation.

"I'm here to get some paper towels...for Alfred...he made a mess so I..." Canada explained with a stutter.

Canada felt nervous, especially when Russia was staring directly at his face with his creepy smile. "I-I went to look for some in the janitor's closet," he said with a sigh of relief.

Still feeling uneasy, he began to fidget with his hands nervously. Russia noticed this and asked with a curious tone, "Do I make Canada nervous?" He smiled slightly, his face masked with curiosity. Canada was about to answer when both males heard a scream.

"BIG BROTHER! I HEARD YOUR VOICE!"

Ivan whimpered and grabbed the Canadian instinctively. The Russian trembled a bit, the fear building in his heart making him restless. Canada saw how scared he was. He was surprised at how frighten the scary nation became. He was about to ask what was wrong until he was interrupted by a gloved hand covering his mouth.

"Quiet! Do not say a word!" Ivan whispered quietly so that Belarus wouldn't hear, but harshly so that the command would be followed.

Matthew felt his heart beat faster, still confused about the situation, but if Russia was scared, well, he had the right to worry. Ivan, out of reflex, wrapped his arms around the other nation, holding him tighter. It was a struggle considering the lack of space surrounding the two winter nations.

Still feeling cramped and squished, Russia hugged Matthew more tightly as his fear increased. Matthew tried his best to regulate his heart rate by breathing through his nose. Ivan's lips were shut tight, and he too was breathing through his nostrils. He did everything in his power to be silent and hopefully not get caught.

"BIG BROTHER! ARE YOU THERE?" Natalya yelled across the halls. She was running briskly, and her footsteps were loud enough for both males to hear. The Russian's embrace squeezed the life out of the Canadian. He was losing breath and, unlike the other nation, began to tremble like leaf. Matthew in mid-suffocation saw Ivan's amethyst eyes water with tears not willing to escape. How odd for the Canadian to always think of others beside his own even in life or death situations.

"R-russia..I-I can't breathe!" Canada gasped out, assuming that Russia would get the message to release his hold.

Russia did not hear the Canadian's plea and did the opposite, squishing harder as he heard the footstep draw closer.

Ivan was whimpering like a child lost in a shopping mall. Canada's heart winced in sympathy. An idea popped in his head and he soon decided to comfort him by hugging him to get him to stop. Russia felt smaller arms embrace his upper body like a blanket. A warm feeling flowed in Ivan's heart and soon Russia tilted his head down into the nook of Canada's neck, using it as a pillow. Matthew was taken aback at the reaction. He saw Ivan's face in a state of serenity, eyes closed and jaw relaxed.

It reminded him of a sleeping child (and he found it endearing coming from the Russian) and he smiled. "There...everything will be okay, eh?"

He continued to comfort Ivan, whispering sweet nothings until they could not hear Natalya's footsteps. The sounds were fading as she moved farther away from the door. After a few minutes of silence, Matthew assumed that Natalya had left and sighed in relief. He saw Russia doing the same thing.

"R-Russia..I think she's gone " Canada said softly. "Russia..?"

Ivan raised his head to look at Matthew. He turned his head, trying to hear his sister but to no avail. He released his hold on Canada and sighed heavily. Matthew felt the lost of Ivan's body heat. It did made himsad...leaving him a bit confused. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind in favour of the questions now flooding him.

"Um...Russia...if you don't mind me asking, what just happen?" Canada asked, still trying to overcome the whole trauma.

Russia returned back to his usual self. He was glad that his little sister is gone...for now.

"Belarus was after me, trying to get me to marry her," Ivan gulped, and Canada nodded in sympathy.

Canada said, "I see...well, it was nice seeing you, but I have to go back to the meeting." There was a pause and no one moved. "Russia...are you attending the meeting also?" Matthew felt stupid for asking, but he was puzzled about why the Russian did not try exit the closet.

Russia looked at him with confusion and said simply, "Nyet...If I leave now, Belarus will find me and..." Russia paled at the idea. "It won't be good, da."

Canada did not expect that answer. He knew that Russia was afraid...but not this scared. It seemed irrational to the Canadian. He gave the Russian a small smile, his attempt to coax him out of the closet.

"Russia...I don't think it will happen. It is not proper to miss the meeting," Canada explained. His confidence rose as he said every word.

Ivan shook his head in disagreement, which made Canada a bit irritated. Ivan grabbed Canada's shoulders and replied in a scared tone, "You don't know Belarus!...She is very persistent."

Canada thought that Russia was being stubborn and decided to leave Russia in the closet.

Ivan saw Canada's face and he asked, "Canada, please stay."

There was a firmer pressure on the Canadian's shoulders that made Canada 'eep' at the contact. Matthew did not want to stay...he wanted to go back the meeting. But he knew if he did go, he would get ignored again. He could do something else to kill some time. Matthew was stuck between a rock (being ignored at the meeting) and a hard place (trapped in a closet with Russia). Both situations did not appeal to him, but seeing Russia's sad face was enough to convince him to stay.

"Okay..." Canada said, "I'll stay for awhile...until you feel better, eh."

Russia smiled. "Da." He released his hold on Canada's shoulders. The younger male let his guard down slightly, though he was still mentally prepared for Russia's unpredictable actions. Ivan scanned the room to find that he felt very cramped. Canada noticed.

"Well...we can't do much, seeing we are in a closet," Canada said sheepishly, trying to break the awkward silence.

Russia did not say anything, preferring to stare at Canada's face. Matthew blushed at the attention. His eyes lowered, making his eye-lashes fan out. Russia leaned his head so close that Canada's nose touched his.

Canada's breath hitched at the close proximity. "What is he going to do? Scare me to death? Because it's working!" Paranoia filled his mind and made the male panic.

He tried to shy his head away from the Russian's intense scrutiny. Ivan quickly grabbed his face while still carefully looking, which made Canada's heart beat faster. After few more moments of their eyes meeting, Ivan spokeand revealed his discovery.

"Canada does look like America...very similar," Ivan pointed out with a laugh.

Canada felt a pang in his heart. Hearing comments about his resemblance to his twin brother hurt him deeply. A small frown appeared on his face and his purple-blue eyes tried to look away from the Russian's face.

"But there are so much small differences," Ivan added happily.

Ivan was bored, considering the lack of space to do anything, so he had thought it would be a good idea to look at Canada. He wondered why the boy was so frequently forgotten or mistaken for his brother. He did admit that he had trouble telling them apart at first, but upon closer inspection, he discovered many small variations.

His own eyes were a mixture of violet and blue. Matthew's eyes were similar to his, but a lighter purple. He liked his eyes much more than America's baby blues.

"Canada has nicer eyes," Russia complimented.

Canada redden at the praise and stuttered out a 'thank-you'. The Russian found Matthew's reactions to be funny and cute. He wanted to see how far he could go to further embarrass the arctic nation. A curl was bouncing in front of his face and that piqued the Russian's interest.

"Huh...this curl looks different than America's." He pinched the curl, feeling the softness of Canada's silky hair. Matthew did not have the chance to react and released a gasp, his cheeks painted pink in arousal.

"This curl is much thin and long..." Ivan muttered to himself.

Canada silently prayed for Russia to let go. His fingers gently tracing the strand of hair made Canada feel very warm; blood rushed down his swollen 'vital regions'. He lowered his head in shame, trying to conceal his flushed face from the Russian's prying eyes. Ivan saw this and frowned. With desire egging him on to see the smaller male's face, he pulled on the strand of hair sharply upwards, revealing Canada's flustered visage. A cry of pleasure went passed his parted lips in response to the harsh treatment of his sensitive hair.

Russia took notice of Canada's face and saw it in mid-arousal; eyes half-lidded, lips formed in a small 'o' shape, his cheeks red, and a few beads of sweat collected on his forehead.

"R-Russia...l-let g-go!" Canada tried to speak out, but it was hard when the pleasure flowed from his erogenous zone. His body was on fire, a flame that was increasing in intensity as his curl was threaded through Russia's fingertips repeatedly.

He squirmed at Russia's tugs and soon was panting softly.

"Ahh...aah...R-Russia..s-stop it," Canada moaned out. He felt embarrassed that Russia was touching him so intimately.

The pleasure was building in his insides and he felt his strength retreating as his body soon gave into its animalistic needs.

Russia was getting aroused at the sight. He had not expected that reaction! Another idea appeared in his mind. A wicked smile appeared on Ivan's face, which made a shiver run down Canada's spine. Excitement and fearmixed together as Matthew had turned to jelly from Russia's attack on his curl.

"I can't do that! We will have so much fun, da," he giggled, and his hand began to play with the curl, making Matthew moan in bliss.

"Hah...ahh..R-Russia," Canada panted as he tried to hold on the Russian's body.

The sensations were too much. He felt his knees buckling and was afraid that he was going to fall. He tried to keep silent to not give Ivan the satisfaction of making him like this...so needy and wanton. Russia saw the futile attempt and continued to mercilessly tug his curl in different ways to bring out more erotic sounds from the Canadian.

"R-Russia...hah...aahh." Canada looked at Russia with pleading eyes. Russia was entranced by the younger male's expression: it was gorgeous! His mind ingrained it in his memory. Canada looked so beautiful; he wanted the boy to look like this all the time, and only for him.

"He is mine!" Ivan growled in his mind. "Little Canada." He felt his pants constrict, now wanting more to make the Canadian his.

His possessive drive alongside his now aroused state took over his logic, and he instantly crashed his lips on Matthew's. With the curl already forgotten, the Russian's hands held Matthew's face forcefully, making Canada gasp in surprise. Ivan's lips, cold and slightly chapped, pressed hard on Canada's softer, smoother ones. Matthew's arms clutched tighter, feeling breathless as Ivan kissed harder. Matthew was feeling light-headed and thought that he was going to faint until Russia separated them.

As both males tried to regain their breath, Canada realized that there was no pressure on his curl. He saw Ivan's face, and he too was flustered; his eyes were glazed with desire and lust. His cheeks were tinted pink. Ivan took a few nanoseconds to compose himself, and then said with a smirk, said, "That was interesting...I would like to see where this goes." Ivan was really happy that Canada was with him.

His face was so close to his visage that Matthew could feel his hot breath caressing his cheeks. The Canuck tried to gain control of the situation...it was hard to think when Russia's intoxication touches are doing wonders on his lithe body...it very distracting.

"R-russia...I-I..." Canada tried to answer back until he was interrupted.

"Call me Ivan," the Russian stated.

"Huh?" was Canada's quick response.

"If we have sex...I call you by human name," Ivan explained with a smile. "You can call me Ivan, da."

Canada was shocked at Russia's proposal. He would never think of calling him by his human name; the honour of calling him that was usually reserved for those who were close to him. Canada felt embarrassed and agreed with a shy "OK."

"What is your name?" Ivan whispered beside Canada right ear as he grabbed both his hands with his right hand, raising them above Matthew's head. Ivan's left hand grabbed his right hip, holding him in position. The sudden loss of control made Canada realize that he was right where Ivan wanted him. He panted softly, feeling Ivan's breath tickling his ear.

"Matthew," he answered back weakly. He looked straight at amethyst eyes. Ivan liked his name and he smiled back.

"Matvey." Hearing the Russian version of his name went to straight to the Canadian's groin, which was begging to harden. Russia saw his sexual frustration and grinned at his needy display.

"Ivan...would you mind," Canada said, and Ivan got the consent to continue his plan. He kissed him hard, and he found that Matthew respond back with fervour. Russia was still holding the Canadian's hands while he rolled his hips, causing friction to rub on both cocks. Canada moaned appreciably, loving the stimulation to his nether regions. Ivan saw this and ground his hardness into his lover's lower regions again, securing Matthew's submissive position. He used his free left hand to open his suit jacket and slowly started to undress the Canadian by unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

Matthew soon felt the cold air hit his torso: his nipples grew pert and rosy pink, begging to be touched. He squirmed at Ivan's mercy as he tried to get close to Ivan, itching for his touches. Matthew was looking at the Russian, his eyes pleaded to end the teasing. Ivan was still looking at his pale upper body, marvelling at how soft and porcelain the skin looked, unscathed by scratches and burns: it was overall perfection.

His hand was tracing Matthew's torso, feeling tone muscles underneath creamy skin. His hand went to a pert nipple and pinched it hard, earning a cry from Matthew. He continued his torture while he licked the other nipple, lapping it roughly. Canada was moaning non-stop at the harsh treatment. Ivan was enjoying this...hearing those sounds from Canada was making him so hard it was getting too painful to bare.

"Ahh...I-Ivan...stop teasing!" Matthew cried out in pleasure, not wanting this to end but wanting more out of Ivan...He craved all of Ivan. Russia continued anyway, loving to tease him until he begged for it. Ivan spoke beside Canada's ear, his thick accented voice making Matthew blush profusely.

"As you wish..." He nibbled on his ear, making Matthew groan and squirm pathetically, which heightened Ivan's pleasure. His hand traveled down south to begin to unbuckle Canada's belt. Beige pants fell and reached hisknees, and soon Ivan's hand tugged at the elastic band of Matthew's white briefs.

His hand dived in immediately, first tracing his swollen member from base to the tip. He stared at Matthew's face while stroking and saw how his face was flushed with red and how beads of sweat trailed down his petit face. His other hand still held his arms, which made Matthew look so submissive. More moans escaped the Canadian's lips as he spoke out.

"More...faster...I-Ivan." More cries and pants came from Canada and Ivan gave in to him.

"Hhhn...ahh...hah," was the mantra Ivan heard over and over again as he stroked, rubbed and teased Canada's prick.

Ivan heard this and was pumping faster back and forth, again and again. He was thumbing the tip that was already leaking with pre-cum. Ivan spoke so seductively, "Already this hard...you want this, do you?"

He stroked him a few times and made Canada pant out to match. Ivan said, "I bet I could fuck you...being this wet...It would be easy, da." He whispered again in his ear and made Canada's spine tingle in excitement.

Ivan teased him with his dirty talking. Canada felt embarrassed that he was turned on by his mere words. He didn't care at the moment, and he decided to go through with this; he would let himself be at the complete mercy of the Russian. He swallowed his dignity in favour of his basic need of satisfaction, and he succumbed to lust.

"Y-yes...please...I want this so much," he begged like a bitch in heat. It was so needy and fuckable that Ivan decided to reward his impromptu lover.

He attacked his swollen cock with quick but harsh strokes that made Canada moan loudly. Ivan continued his stimulation, feeling that he was about to orgasm: his dick became more erect by the second. His gloved handwas already drenched in Matthew's fluids. He grabbed his cock just when it was about to release. Canada eyes were closed shut and he whined quietly at not being able to cum.

"Ivan...please." Canada felt his manhood become painful at having been denied release.

He growled at him, "Finish the job already...what more do you want!"

He tried to rub into the Russian's hand as best he could to get some form of release. Ivan's response was to tighten his grip, making Canada cry out in pain.

Ivan now saw Canada's desperation...he wanted him all for himself. "Become one with Russia."

He grinned devilishly. Canada wanted to cum...maybe this was what Ivan wanted in the first place. Canada's logic was crumbling down and gave in to his desire.

"Yes...I will...just do it! Please!" he screamed, and Ivan's smile widened at the newfound lover in his life.

"Da!" he giggled and went back to his usual treatment to give the Canadian his much needed release. A few more quick strokes were enough to get Canada to cry out his name...oh, did it sound glorious to Ivan's ears.

"I-Ivan!.." he cried in bliss, as his orgasm came hard and soon soaked his underwear and Ivan's gloved hand. Matthew took some deep heavy breaths, drained from his release. It been some time since his last sexualexperience, so it felt so brand new, like it was first time. Canada decided to get back at Ivan and crushed his lips on Ivan's. This took Ivan by surprise, and he involuntarily released his arms. When Canada gained back freedom in his limbs, he pounced on the Russian, giving him all he had!

"I'll show him who the tease...France was my Papa after all!" The thought lingered in his mind as he deepened the kiss.

Ivan did not like losing control...and he definitely did not want to submit. He challenged the Canadian by returning the kiss full of passion. Canada was quick on his feet, knowing well how Ivan would go after his weak spots. He tried to look for something to make Ivan enthralled by pleasure. His tongue frantically explored Russia's mouth, tasting and licking every centimetre. Ivan groaned but still kissed back, slightly more feeble than the first time, which Matthew noticed.

Canada then held his head by burying his hands in his hair. Relishing how soft it was, he ran his fingers through it easily, and that made Ivan moan louder. Matthew grinned at the sound and, feeling bolder than before, hecontinued until his hands were on top of Ivan's scarf.

"I wonder why he wears a scarf...maybe he is sensitive?" he thought to himself. Still kissing the Russian, he tugged the scarf down until it was loose enough for him to see his skin, but not enough for the piece of clothing to fall. Canada peeked at Ivan's skin and saw scars and burn marks. As he was snogging the Russian, he left hand went to touch his imperfect skin. The Russian moaned loudly at the caress, but he was still preoccupied withthe deep kiss shared between them.

Canada was cheering in the inside and he ended the kiss, as the need for breath was much too great. His eyes scanned Russia's face and saw how flustered it had become. Russia gained some lost oxygen and Matthewsmirked in victory.

"It seems I discovered a weakness, eh?" Canada joked as he stared into Russia's deep purple eyes.

Russia's cheeks were a rosy pink colour and his eyes were half-lidded in need. He stayed silent but decided to kiss Canada more forcefully out of regret that he had let his defences down. Matthew kissed back, his tongue dancing in unison with his lover's, bring out pleasure moans from both males.

Matthew pulled his lips away, ending the kiss abruptly in favour of kissing his neck. He left nips and licks all over. Russia moaned loudly at the Canadian's talented tongue. He involuntarily titled his head away from Matthew, encouraging Canada to continue.

Matthew was so turned on that he was able to make Russia like this, so flustered and aroused. He continued necking on the Russian's sensitive skin with harsh bites and sloppy licks. Ivan tried to keep his sounds to himself: he only groaned and whimpered a bit, which made Matthew disappointed. He wanted Russia to enjoy getting pleasure...not think it to be some form of power-play. He already had his revenge by seeing his submissive side; his face was beautiful, and it seemed like a precious sight for Matthew.

He loved it; it was captivating!

Canada wanted to show Russia that he could take the lead...but being raised by 'the country of love', he knew that he should make his lover comfortable, especially in love-making. His teasing became more soft and gentle, and he kissed his skin lovingly. Russia was surprised by the change. He felt a blow to his ego: was Matthew mocking his masculinity?

He said, his voice laced with confusion, "Why...I'm not a woman." The last part sounded harsh to the Canadian's ears.

Canada's action stopped at the Russian's words. He looked straight into his eyes, his face full of confidence as his hands held him tightly but not enough to hurt.

"I want you to enjoy this...I don't want this to be rape", Canada meekly said, his confidence fading away. "I wanted to get back at you for the teasing at first, but I found that you weren't enjoying this...I want to pleasure youback, eh?"

Russia was perplexed. He never expected that answer. From past sexual encounters, no partners of his had ever considered his pleasure and needs. After hearing it from Canada, he smiled. Russia's insecurity dissolved at Canada's affection.

"Da..!" Ivan flashed him a small, genuine smile that made Canada beam and his heart skip a beat. Canada gave Russia a small kiss on his forehead and went back to sucking on his neck, tasting and savouring every inch of flesh. Russia was now more vocal, letting a few more groans and moans escaped his lips. Canada continued on, already happy that Ivan was giving in to him.

"Ah...Matvey," Russia grunted when Canada gave him a small love-bite at the junction where Ivan's neck made contact with his shoulder. He then gave him a few more, making a trail of hickeys across his now marked skin. Canada stopped to admire his handiwork: pride swelled in him at a job well done. Russia was gorgeous: his eyes were clouded with lust, his cheeks were now a darker shade of pink, his forehead was sweaty and his lips parted ever so slightly.

Canada could never stop gawking at Russia.

"Ivan...you're beautiful...très beau," he complimented the Russian, and in turn Ivan felt embarrassed. Ivan was used to hearing insults and curses at him, so receiving a compliment made Russia's heart tingle inside. He could now feel at ease with Matthew since he could see his sincerity in his violet eyes.

Canada now lost interest in his neck, preferring to see Ivan's body. Nimble hands did quick work on his coat, unbuttoning each button slowly and carefully so as not to ruin it. Russia squirmed a little, getting impatient atCanada taking his sweet time.

Matthew smiled at how cute Russia was acting and soon saw Russia's crisp white dress shirt. His graceful hands unbuttoned the shirt to reveal a broad chest that was painted with deformities. Russia felt very uncomfortableunder the Canadian's scrutiny. He shied his face away, not daring to look back.

Matthew could tell that his skin was in good condition; sure, there were a few slashes and marks, but they weren't as noticeable as Russia thought they were. He was busy admiring the ripped muscle under his pale skin, soaking up every contour and bulge.

Unbeknownst to Matthew, he was tracing the Russian's torso so softly that it made Russia squirm and restless. Matthew's hand reached a nipple and rubbed it slowly, making it erect. Russia gasped shortly. Matthew did itagain, but this time with the other nipple.

Russia made a small groan. Matthew did this a few more times...teasing slowly, but as gentle as possible so as to not hurt him. Russia made small grunts at Matthew's soft touches until he moaned when he felt a wet muscle suckle his left nipple.

"Ahh," Russia's lips said, "Matvey."

Canada was circling the nub slowly at first, but then quickly left a small bite. Russia inhaled sharply at the action. Canada abandoned the left nipple to give the same treatment to the right nipple. Russia groaned at this. His body felt like it was on fire; his groin was so swollen that it was poking at Matthew's right thigh.

Canada grinned. "It looks like you're enjoying this also...we have not gotten to the good part." A hand patted the Russian's hardness, earning another moan-like groan for Matthew to indulge in. Russia was staring at the Canadian's eyes, telling him what he needed.

Canada understood what he needed; his hand did quick work of the Russian's fly. A very large manhood sprung out of its confines, already erect. Matthew grasped it, enthralled by how huge it was. It made Canada hornyjust thinking about that hugeness going inside him. Russia groaned at how warm the Canadian's hands were: his touches were intoxicating and he was never satisfied with just one stroke. He groaned out.

"Matvey..." Ivan's voice signalled Matthew to continue.

His index finger was trailing a vein from the base to the tip, making Ivan pant softly. Canada decided to grip harder. He went back and forth slowly at first before pumping it quickly, drawing out more moan-like groans from Ivan.

Ivan's prick was starting to leak. Matthew decided to stop pumping to travel lower to fondle his balls. A sharp cry escaped Russia's lips and Matthew went and attacked his sensitive area, massaging his testicles with bothhands, making Russia groan his loudest ever.

Some more strokes and a few hard pumps later from Matthew, Russia came hard, giving in to his much needed release. Matthew watched the Russian orgasm, and he dedicated it to his memory so that he would never forget this moment. He kissed him on the lips, a chaste one which made Ivan feel like he was on cloud nine.

Russia took a longer time to recover from his exhilarating orgasm: his forehead was sweaty and his face red from exhaustion. He composed himself and returned to his usual self, but he was grinning, telling Matthew he was satisfied. Canada was already hard from the experience and leaned back so his head was touching the wall. There was very little space between them, but it was filled with sexual tension and their heavy breaths. Ivan saw the Canadian's disheveled state and smiled.

"Need some help, Matvey?" he teased, but he knew full well what they both wanted.

Matthew coyly teased back, "Well...looks we both have a problem that needs to be taken care of, eh?"

Both males began to strip, slowly at first to tease the other. Ivan's eyes were drinking in the Canadian's lithe body while Matthew could not stop drooling over Russia's huge physique.

The winter nations' clothes dropped everywhere on the floor and neither cared where they landed, except for Ivan's scarf: this was hanging loosely on his neck. Russia approached Matthew hungrily, making Canada shiver in delight. Matthew's dick was half-hard just seeing Ivan's desire just for him.

Canada did not mind the scarf on Ivan at all; it turned him on. Plus, he found it made it easier to pull Ivan closer, which made both their lips meet again. Ivan dominated the kiss, his tongue pushing deep into the Canadian's wet mouth. Matthew moaned at the contact and kissed back, making Ivan groan in reply.

Canada's hands craved the Russian's body. He wanted to feel every curve and dip of his toned muscles. He placed his hands on his broad shoulders at first, then soon slid his hands down his firm, strong back. Russia kissedhim hard, enjoying the feel of Matthew's hands on his back. Canada felt his cock twitch as he felt two large callous hands grabbing his buttocks.

"Ahhh," Canada moaned loudly, ending the kiss apart to inhale some oxygen. Russia did not mind as he, too, needed to catch his breath. He copped a feel of the Canuck's round balls, drawing out small moans from his smaller lover.

Ivan grinned at the reaction and did it again, making Canada mewl softly. At that moment, Russia took advantage of the Canadian's slow reaction time to kiss him, taking Matthew by surprise. The mind-blowing kiss made Canada lose his footing (the clothes on the floor did not help the Canadian's balance at all!). Soon Matthew was trapped in the same position as before; the only difference was that it was more consensual, not dominating.

Ivan went forward to Matthew left ear and blew hot air to it, causing the smaller boy's spine to shiver. Arousal took over Ivan's mind and soon his teeth bit into Matthew's earlobe; a small 'ah' passed his lips.

Matthew was squirming, but his arms held onto Ivan. Russia stopped his nibbles on the Canadian's ear and brought out three fingers. He said in a simple command:

"Suck."

Canada understood what was to come, and he swallowed his digits, coating them in saliva generously. Ivan felt the heat pool into his loins at the feeling of the Canadian's talented tongue stimulating his manly fingers. Canada's face was something to watch! He was sucking his lips as he was giving out head, bobbing his head up and down, his eyes never leaving Ivan's. Ivan's imagination was playing mind-games, thinking of Matthew's cock on his.

Ivan was already hard and he pulled out his drenched fingers, seemly well lubricated for the next step. Matthew licked his lips innocently, but both males understood the implication. Russia grabbed a fistful of hair upwards, forcing Canada see his face. His lips formed a devilish smirk.

"You tease...you must be punished," Ivan darkly joked, but Canada played along. He smiled back, almost to challenge him.

Ivan spread the Canuck's legs apart and saw how exposed he was. Canada was holding onto Ivan to make sure he would not fall. Russia leaned forward so that Matthew's back made contact with the wall, providing enough support. Strong hands gripped Canada's hips, holding him in place; Matthew wrapped his legs around Ivan's waist, bringing them close enough together to feel each other's body heat.

Matthew blushed at the scrutiny, feeling aroused by the eyes on his. Ivan's index finger entered into Canada's pucker. It entered him smoothly; the hole swallowed it effortlessly. Matthew was itching for more, but Ivan wanted to be sure that Matthew was well stretched for something much bigger.

Russia's finger was paired with another, and Matthew groaned in pleasure, but he soon winced in pain as the two fingers scissored inside. It was uncomfortable feeling for Canada. His face contorted in pain, which made Ivan feel sympathetic.

Ivan placed soft kisses on his lover's face, trying to distract him from the stretching. After scissoring him for some time, Matthew was able to eat up two fingers easily, and soon was moaning loudly for more. Russia's third and fourth finger entered inside, and his hole ate them greedily. After some thrusting later, Canada was beginning to ride the fingers, wanting them to go deeper and deeper until they hit the one spot that made him see white.

At the same time, Russia was using his other hand to give him quick pumps to heighten Matthew's pleasure. Using this technique, he was able to shove his whole hand up his ass, and god, Canada loved this so much.

"Ahh...ahhh...hahhh...Ivan!" Matthew cried out repeatedly, and Ivan continued fingering him, shoving his fingers and out until his finger tips brushed his spot.

"Right there! Ivan, do it again!"

Russia was glad that he had found the spot and soon pulled his fingers out, believing that Matthew's anus was well stretched. Ivan's penis was lined up with the Canadian's pucker; Canada spread his legs wider and his facebegged for the fucking to start.

"Please, Ivan! I need this now!"

Ivan penetrated him halfway first, already feeling Canada's slick heat surrounding his swollen cock. Ivan groaned wildly at how tight Matthew was. The Canadian winced at the sudden entry, feeling his bottom splitting into two.

Discomfort evident on Canada's face, Ivan went to kiss him on the lips in an attempt to comfort him. Matthew was adjusting slowly, and Ivan said, "You have to relax or this will hurt, da?"

Matthew nodded and tried to shift his hips, trying to stretching himself so he could fit all of Russia's girth inside. Russia did not budge, still waiting for Canada's approval for him to continue. His face went lax and the paindisappeared. He moaned out, enjoying the feel of Ivan's manhood inside.

Matthew looked at him and smiled. "Oui...mon cheri."

Relief washed over the Russian and he thrusted powerfully into the Canadian's tight heat. A loud moan passed parted lips, and soon slender arms wrapped around Ivan, encouraging him to continue.

Ivan thrust into Matthew strongly and forcefully, making Canada see stars. Matthew moaned and soon rolled his hips in time with Ivan's quick thrusts. Russia was enjoying this, and he too grunted as Canada brought his legscloser, making Ivan go balls deep into the Canadian's pucker.

"Ahhh...oh...Merde...yes!...Ivan!"

"Matvey...ughhh...so tight...ahh..."

Ivan was searching for the one spot to make Matthew scream out his name for every nation to hear. Russia wanted the whole world to know that he was claiming his body as his. With that determination, Ivan rolled his hips upward and with a powerful thrust, he finally found it.

"AHHH! IVAN RIGHT THERE!" Canada cried in pleasure, his face red, his eyes dilated and his whole body glistening in sweat. Ivan gazed at all of Matthew. That was enough drive to pound into the Canadian's sweet hole without mercy.

"AHHH...AAAHHHH...IVAN!" Matthew screamed out, and that made Ivan thrust harder.

Their love-making was starting to lose its rhythm and become erratic and animalistic. Their bodies melted together in raw passion for each other; being consumed by their carnal desire pushing them to nirvana.

Matthew was incoherent, only able to plead for more of this mind-numbing pleasure that was eating his body whole. He somehow was able to stare at Ivan, and was memorized by how sexy he looked just fucking him so hard he would not be able to walk.

Canada felt the need to release, for his body was burning up with the desire to cum. He tried to moan out, telling Ivan he was getting close to the edge.

"IVAN...I'M...GETTING CLOSE!" Matthew warned, still panting softly as he felt the aftershocks of Ivan's deep, passionate thrusts.

Ivan too was feeling his end approaching. He slammed Matthew into the wall, and using that to support his weight, he used one hand to grab Matthew's leaking cock. Russia was now was rutting into him like an animal inheat, and Canada now was moaning so wantonly it would put a whore to shame.

"We come together...da", Russia grunted at his lover, his eyes never leaving Matthew. Matthew stared back, and agreeing to it, he cried out, "Yes!"

At the same time Canada was being penetrated, he felt Ivan's hand on his cock, pumping it in time with Ivan's fucks. Matthew could not withstand the double stimulation and with Ivan's final stroke, he climaxed hard.

"IVAN!" Canada screamed the loudest he could, which took Ivan by surprise.

"MATVEY!" Matthew heard Russia let out the loudest groan he had ever heard.

Ivan climaxed alongside his lover, spilling his seed inside of Matthew. Ivan gave a few more quick thrusts, riding out his orgasm. He held Matthew lovingly, and he looked at his face.

Lilac eyes stare back lovingly into amethyst. Canada's face was painted a rosy pink, which made him luminous. Ivan smiled at the sight and Matthew blushed back. After the post-orgasm bliss, both males return back to their previous states, still stark naked. There was silence until a voice spoke.

"Should you go back and get the paper towels, da?"

Canada smacked himself in the face, forgetting about the errand. He scurried to get his clothes back on. His muscles cried out in pain and his lower regions hurt. Ivan was already dressed, and he was watching Matthewwith amusement.

Canada felt hurt that Russia wanted him to leave already. He felt cheap that he had given himself up. He wanted to at least to see Russia again and try to make this proposal work.

Canada managed to button up his shirt, and with some difficulty, he pulled up his pants. He looked at Russia and stuttered. Afraid of rejection, he averted his gaze as he spoke.

"I-Ivan...I would...um...like to see you...and try this...eep." Canada was unable to finish, as he was interrupted by two strong arms that wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Matvey...I would like that very much," Ivan said, and Matthew felt embarrassed.

"You make me warm...podsolnechnik."

Matthew did not ask for the translation for the last word, as he already had an idea for what it meant. He shyly held his arms back, just enjoying the embrace, until the door slammed open.

"Mattie! There you are! I was worried about you. I thought you'd been kidnapped, and where are my paper-"

America's mouth was agape at the touching scene; he was confused about why Canada was with Russia in a closet.

"Oh...well...um the paper towels..." Canada said sheepishly, still in Ivan's arms. Russia looked at America, possessively holding Matthew tightly making the smaller boy say, "eep."

He smugly replied with a shit-eating grin that made America's blood boil, "The paper towels are on the shelves. Help yourself...we used them already." Russia planted a quick kiss on Canada's left cheek, making his lover blush.

America got the hint alright...he wasn't that stupid.

"Best day ever!" was Canada's last thought as he saw Alfred freaking out, sputtering out curses and waving his arms animatedly.

**Owari**

* * *

**AN: WELL...I HAVE NO REGRETS...IF NOBODY REVIEWS THIS I WILL BE SAD DA? THANKS FOR READING! If anyone is reading Taking Lessons, the chapter is being beta'ed by Mew I is Dinosaur. So if you want the chapter to be released, PM message her to get it done faster!**

**Podsolnechnik is Russian for sunflower. Thanks to Marina Braginskay for the translation.**


End file.
